Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A camera scanner which scans an object placed face up on a document board by imaging the object using a camera disposed above the document board has been proposed. On the document board, UT display is performed by a projector installed above the document board. A camera scanner in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-212898 performs object detection processing by continuous imaging, executes photographing by a camera and document/book/three-dimensional object scanning if a stationary object is detected, and displays a scanning end screen when scanning processing ends.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-212898, it is not possible to update a UI display until scanning processing by camera images ends, and thus responsiveness of the UI is lowered and an operator is likely to have a sense of discomfort. Moreover, even when processing is performed on a portion of a result of the scanning processing, it is not possible to set a processing target area in advance, and thus this also leads to a decrease in operability.